


Loki x reader oneshot

by Mizuriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuriel/pseuds/Mizuriel
Summary: I hate summaries and I suck at writing them, but Loki does his magic and makes you angry. That's pretty much it.





	Loki x reader oneshot

That day you woke up feeling different than usually. You felt.. bigger? You got up from bed and saw no boobs. What the hell? Not to mention there was something in your pants, something that shouldn’t be there. You went in front of the mirror and paled. You saw a (h/c) haired boy staring at you from the mirror with (e/c) eyes. 

How the hell did this happen? you thought although you already knew the answer. You ran out out of the room only to see your boyfriend reading newspaper his back facing you. You felt the anger building up inside you and clenched your hands to fists. 

He must have felt your presence because he turned around and smiled to you.  
“Good morning (y/n)”, he said with his significant smirk.  
“Loki, what the hell did you do and why in nine realms you did it?!” you yelled to him flinching a bit to your masculine voice as he remained calm and his smirk got even wider.  
“You seem to hold those male loves male -fanfictions so dear that I thought you would like to experience a day as a male”, he said. 

Now you knew what this was about. Yesterday you were so into writing a love scene of your OTP that you ignored Loki almost completely. So this was his vengeance. 

“Turn me back to a woman, Loki. Now.” you said glaring at him. He looked like he considered it and then shook his head.  
“No, this is much more fun”, he said, chuckling. He got up from the couch and stood in front of you, scanning your body from head to toe. Although you were now taller than you had been as a woman, he was still able to look down at you. You just wanted to slap his face so hard that you had to get away from him. You turned on your heels and headed to the bathroom. You felt his gaze following your back until you closed the door. Leaning to the sink you said to yourself: “It’s just one day (y/n), you can endure it.” 

Realizing you hadn’t took a good look at yourself you lifted your gaze to the mirror and started to examine the male who looked from the mirror. You didn’t want to sound self-centered but you were quite handsome. You were in a good shape, (h/c) hair was short but strong, you had a sharp jawline and pretty good cheekbones. Smiling carved a cute dimples to your cheeks. Something good at least. Still your joy ended soon. You needed to pee and oh gods it was embarrassing. 

When you got out of the bathroom, your face had a great blush spread across it. You sighed and walked to the couch next to Loki who had changed his newspaper to a book. You could see him smirking behind his book.  
“What is so funny?” you asked. He glanced at you with his smile spreading even more.  
“Nothing. You’re cute when pout as a male too,” he said. 

Your face was now flushed to red out of embarrassment and anger. Damn, he truly knew what to say. You shifted a little and kicked his leg pretty hard. Loki’s eyes widened, he turned his face to you, he saw your eyes and he knew that this was a bad thing.  
“(y/n) why you kicked me?” he asked remaining calm.  
You were not going to answer so you went to bedroom and grabbed a pair of Loki’s sweats and a hoodie. You were on your way to the front door when you felt someone grabbing your wrist. 

A certain god stood there with worry and amusement in his eyes.  
“Where are you going?” he asked.  
“For a walk, Loki, please let go of my hand”, you said trying to stay calm and keep all the anger inside.  
“But you didn’t eat breakfast”, he said still holding your wrist.  
“Not hungry”, you answered and pulled you hand away from his. With that you turned and walked out of house. 

Hoping he would follow you walked to library. You always calmed down after you read a little. While walking through the shelves you felt a pat on your shoulder. You turned around and saw a short, red haired girl in front of you. 

You gave her a questioning look and she said:  
“I just wondered if you needed any help. I don't work here but I visit this place more than enough, so maybe I can help you.” 

“Well I'm looking for Book Thief by Markus Zusak. Do you know where it might be?” you asked.  
“Oh, I read that a while ago, it's over here”, she leaded.  
She pointed to the shelf and there you saw it. You took the book and said:  
“Thank you so much”, with a sparkling smile on your face. 

The girl blushed and started stuttering.  
“By any chance, are you dating someone?” she asked.  
You were going to answer but then you felt a hand sneaking around your shoulder.  
“Yes, he is mine, so back away, would you?” Loki said with a bastard grin on his face. 

The girl stared there mouth open for a moment then quickly apologised and ran away.  
You brushed off Loki’s hand and turned.  
“I'm not yours until I'm a woman.”  
“Look I’m sorry, come home with me and I'll fix it”, he said with a requesting look and puppy eyes. 

He knew you too well.  
“Fine, but let’s get some ice cream on the way and I'll forgive you”, you took his hand.  
He smiled to you that smile you had fell in love with.  
“So apparently I'm so handsome man that girls want to hit me?”  
“Oh, do shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! I'm sorry for possible typos. This was my first Loki x reader fic and my first fic published in AO3. All comments are welcome. :)


End file.
